The Two of Us
by SoraXReiko
Summary: Hana still can't accept the fact that she was left behind and thrown away like trash. However, a day eventually came, bringing with it a transferee who portrays herself as a cute innocent girl, whose true colors show infront of her slaves. Ekaterina Kurae. Hana, who can't believe what she is seeing, tries her best to distance herself but she's being reeled closer. KatjaxHana
1. Chapter 1

"If I say I love you, would that be enough to stop you from leaving?"

That was what I said to Katja-sama, our conversation so fresh and so clear in my mind.

"No, Not even a bit." was what she said, with a contemptuous look she would show infront of us whom she call "slaves".

"If I reach out my hand like this," I stretched out my arms and flexed my hands, my voice quivering, tears streaming from my eyes, "Would you reach out to me and grab hold of my hand?"

She looked down on me and chuckled scornfully. "No."

"Right. I sniffed, wiped my nose with the back of my hand and continued with the same fading voice, "I hope you find someone better than I am." I tried to smile. I really did, even though I'm so hurt I cannot bear it any longer. "Good-bye.". She turned away from me and vanished.

That was it. She left as fast as my fallen tears. Everything happened so sudden I had no time to prepare myself. The galaxy had been greedy when I asked for its time, for preparation. It happened two years before but it feels like yesterday, the pain still lingering.

Back then, when she left, I just sat there, staring where Katja-sama had once stood. I cried every tear I had left and my life. It was months of pain and grief. For me, it would be for eternity, to bear that feeling forever until my life fades away. I also had to face the fact that she would never come back and tried to rise from what I can call death. I tried going to bars and all, finding someone fit for me, with no such luck.

If we're to go back to my present, that would mean today, I am with Miyuri in a luxury gem store holding things for her. She is examining something that looks like topaz when she speaks up.

"You know, you shouldn't let your sadness get to you. You've been down since Ekaterina went away. I've noticed that, 'cause I am no fool. Though I look like it." She smiles. My body stiffens. I hate this topic but I listen anyway. "Look at me," She spins around once, "All cool and jolly."

"I'm trying." I replied. I try focusing on the rows of gems infront of me.

"To cheer you up, I have good news for you." She faces me. I glance at her. "What is it?" I ask.

"A transferee's to attend our class starting tomorrow. I'm so excited to meet her."

"How's that any good to me?"

"I don't know." She shrugs. I sigh.

"You're making me feel worse."

"What did I do?!" She asks.

I leave that question of hers hanging. Talking about transferees would not do me any good since Katja-sama is a transferee herself, cheering me up by saying something like that strikes me opposite. Miyuri is not such a bad company, but sometimes she can be really annoying. Nevertheless, I need and I do treasure her, she's my one and only friend after all. Diversion is the solution whenever I think of you-know-who, though it's not so effective.

Her shopping, not mine, eventually ended. The sun set hours ago, the night dotted with stars with a full moon resting on it conquers the sky by the time I went out and hired a taxi. The shimmering lights of the city is beautiful, like this simple thing as a perfect place for dates and everything. The taxi picks up speed and the buildings with their lights pass in a blur. It screeches to a stop so sudden it almost overthrew me to the windshield.

"We are here, madam." The driver says, looking at me through the mirror, offering me an apologetic smile for stopping so suddenly, I think. I smile back and slightly nod. I pay him and get off the car. I walk to my apartment and open the door with a creaking noise, yelling "I'm home!" even knowing I'm the only one that occupies this apartment. I did anyway. As I was about to walk to my bedroom door, I notice the window widely open. Frankly, I panic. What if someone was looking for me, to kill me? Then I remember: me being a Maria, containing within me the power of the Magdalena of Thunder. I even forgot my secret training. I scan and check every piece of furniture, if ever something is altered. Nothing, everything is in its place right before I left. I scratch my head and bang the open window close while I run to my bedroom and jump in my bed.

I woke up two hours earlier than intended having nothing in my mind. I slept great so I convince myself not to sleep again. I take a bath, dress myself, and eat a quick breakfast. I grab my bag and fasten the strap of my knife holder to my thigh, the sharpest dagger already in it. Safety first, as the saying goes. I head for school.

First student to arrive. I look around. With the sky the tinge of bluish black associated with the cold wind and a slight haze, plus the eerie silence that shrouds the school, it looks haunted. Not that I'm scared or anything. I went straight for my classroom without my knees wobbling.

"How early." A voice whispers. It comes from a young girl, like Katja-sama, but I don't see anyone around, making me shiver. Instincts kicked in and I snatch the knife from under my skirt. I flip it in my hand and hold it horizontally. I still know how to fight, I am a Maria after all._ Former _Maria.

"Show yourself." I growl with my jaws clenched together. I then perform a fighting stance. The faceless girl snickers and answers, "Later, girl." There is something familiar about that voice. A gush of wind ripples through me, the haze vanishing. I put my feet together, standing straight and I started walking to my seat at the far left side, by the window. I sit with my elbow on my desk, hand supporting my head, looking down the window. I sit idly, concentrating everything I have in finding the presence of what I think is a Qwaser. I feel it in my guts. The girl, however, had also vanished with the haze. I replace my knife under my skirt. I just can't help thinking it might have been a coincidence with the haze. I can't shake the feeling there's something unusual about to happen.

After an hour or so, students started pouring by the gate, neighboring classrooms' doors banging open and close. I am still staring down the window, catching sight of some of my classmates including Miyuri, Mafuyu, Tomo and Alexander. The clock ticks fast and class started. Homeroom.

"Everyone settle down," our teacher orders just before she enters our room. This dame just hates wasting time. She places her hand-carried books to the teacher's table and claps her hand once as if showing anticipation. I'm starting to get sleepy already. "We are having a transferee, as I have announced the week before." She did? I must have been sleeping when she announced that 'cause I can't remember a thing about such. Sensei faces the door and through the door's window, beckons the girl to come in.

The door flashes open, revealing a cute, young girl in perfect gothic clothes with long blonde hair tied in pigtails, nails glinting in the light as if polished so many times, her mesmerizing eyes deep amber, her lips thin and cruel. I tried not to scream. It was Katja-sama.


	2. Chapter 2

She smiles to us like a cute, innocent little, girl who just entered a world unknown to her, unaware of all the dangers that can harm her. There were _oohs _and _aahs_ and giggles. I lower my head, my hair covering my face. I try to calm down. The very moment she appeared from outside, I had a hard time thinking straight. Millions of questions run in my head, waiting to be uttered and answered. My deep thoughts are broken when she starts introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you all," She starts, swaying coyly. "I'm Kurae Ekaterina. I just came from Russia. Please take care of me." She giggles. The girls scream with delight while the boys cheer with smoke coming out of their noses. I might have been the only one who's not so happy having a transferee. I sit there unmoving, thinking deeply, so deep I chew on my thumb. I think about her purpose for coming here. After a few minutes, I end up with two guesses: Either tracking someone from the Twelve Adepts, or maybe, just maybe, she's coming back for me, though it seems so wrong. After thinking about it, my guesses are now down to one. Going back to our conversation before she left, coming here just for me seems unlikely to happen. That she misses me, that she'd come back for me. _Why are you here? I tried so hard to move on and get over you, and now you're coming back to hurt me again?_ I want so badly say this, to hear her answer, but I am sort of afraid to know what she would say. Reality is very different than what you think it is.

"Now, now, children. Settle down." The teacher orders. I completely forgot about her. She turns to face Katja-sama. "Pick your seat darling." She said with admiring eyes, gesturing to the class. I flinch. The seat to my right is empty since no one wants to sit next to me. I use to glare to those who get a little too friendly with me, fake ones and all. Even so, I do not expect her to sit beside me. There's still so many vacant seats she can occupy, and I'd gladly want her to sit out of my reach. I might do something that can hurt her. Ever since the Magdalena of Thunder was passed on to me, I've been doing outrageous things. It's like when it's kicking in, it takes over my mind until everything goes blank for a short period of time. I close my eyes. Screams and shouts fills the room, with the occasional "Here! Here!" of those whose seats next to them are empty, and "Come to me, baby!" of the perverted ones. Noisy or not, I can hear my heart thumping fast. I close my eyes tighter than before. Then I hear a rustle of chair and a light thud, like someone sitting on a pulled chair, only I cannot determine whether it's near or far. I waited for maybe ten seconds. I snap open my eyes and slowly look at my right. She's sitting right next to me.

My heart leaped. I snap my head back to look at the front, nothing in particular to look at. My heart's skipping beats, my face getting flustered. When I can't take it anymore, I glanced at her. She caught me looking at her and she faces me. She winks. Gosh! I'm melting. I pivot my head back to the front, not sure what to do. My mouth twitches once. I don't know what's with me and what's with her anymore. I try focusing on what our homeroom teacher is saying. I'm sweating so badly and I feel _so _uncomfortable. Damn, this is tiring.

At lunch, many students approached her, some from other classes taking glances from the outside. If I were from one of the other classes, I would have done the same thing. She sat next to me, still being surrounded. I bet some of them think I'm not worthy to be her seatmate. Right in the middle of talking, something came to me: The faceless girl. I'm thinking about what she told me._ Later, girl. _The voice lingering in my head. What does she mean by that? Does it mean "We'll meet again some other time."? Or does it mean, "I'll show myself later, so watch out."? I scratch my head in frustration and it attracted attention, I even would have banged my head on my table. I'll just watch out, then. It felt like Katja-sama.

Afternoon classes ended with a so uncomfortable feeling. I keep on shifting my weight on my seat. As the last one ended, I frantically arrange my things, snatch my bag and sprint from the room to the first floor. Contented Katja-sama isn't around, I start walking with relief. As I was about to reach the gate, a gust of wind shakes the trees furiously beyond my left. I carefully approach the bushes. I peek through the masses of trees and about five yards away, I find myself witnessing a battle between Katja-sama and a green-haired boy we've encountered before, the Qwaser of Oxygen. Katja-sama looks beat. I turn away. She left me. I think it's fair to leave her right here, right now. You can say she still looks cool even though she's beat. I mean really cool, but I just can't forget what she did to me that easily. I took a step. Instantly, a wave of guilt rushes inside of me. I know that if I leave her now, she'll die, and I 'll never forgive myself if she does. I was half-reluctant when I turned to the battle. Oxygen guy grins widely and chuckles. "What's wrong? I remember you saying you're going to kill me." He said.

"Yes. And I ain't taking my words back," Katja-sama smirks at him, ticking him off. " I _will_ kill you. Again."

"Not this time!" A gush of wind furiously whips at Katja-sama, sending her flying 'til she hits one of the trees. She coughs. I feel anger forming inside of me. I took my dagger, flips it in my hand and circles without being seen. As soon as I reach the enemy's back, five yards away, I crouch, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. He laughs. I charge at him almost noiselessly. It was useless. The wind that rippled as I run must have sent a signal that someone is approaching from behind. He quickly turns around and grabs me by my neck. But I didn't stop. I thrust my dagger swiftly at his shoulder. He grimaces and before he tosses me aside, I run the dagger down his stomach. I was sent flying next to Katja-sama, who yelled "No! Hana!". I almost smile. This must be the first time I've ever been happy about being sent flying and hitting trees hard. My back hits the tree and I slide from it and hit the floor on my stomach. I groan. Everything's blurry. Still dazed, I get up, swaying. The dagger is still in my hand. I shake my head. As I was about to charge again, Katja-sama holds my other hand.

"No, Hana. You're getting yourself hurt. Let me handle this by myself." She begs. I was struck by her attitude. But I'm not to do as she says.

"And what," I turn to her."Watch you die? Never! I'd rather die myself." I free my hand from her grip and charge. Clever boy's on his knees, carefully touching his wound. He glares at me, almost stopping me from my tracks, but not enough. He gets up and stares at me menacingly as I run to him. I again thrust the dagger, to the heart this time, but he grabs my right hand, the one with the dagger, and spins me around. He lets go of me and I stagger and fall. I get up and I was surprised the dagger was nowhere to be found. I look around. Clever boy coughed meaningfully.

"Looking for this?" He asks. I act cool. In a fight, it would be bad to show your fear, 'cause in this case, it can cause certain death. Well, for me, that is.

"Seeking revenge?" I smile. "You want a piece of me?".

I was about to run again when he turns away from me and faces Katja-sama too late. Anastasia struck him straight to the heart. He raises his hand and I realize he is about to slash at Katja-sama just before he turns to nothing. I run as fast as my feet can manage and arrive just in time. He slashes down, creating a shallow but long wound across my back. Katja-sama stares at me wide-eyed. I would have laughed if the wound did not hurt so badly. Something bursts behind me. The dagger clattered on the ground.

"Hana!" Katja-sama catches me before I fall face first. "You're so stupid, Hana! You should have listened to me!"

"Yeah." I agree. "So stupid that I fell in love with you. So stupid I'm ready to die for you." I smile at her reaction. I can't believe I said that. "You are not supposed to act this way, Katja-sama. Let me die here."

"Stop that!"

"Sure. " I writhe in pain as the wound starts throbbing. She held me in her arms. She puts her hand on the side of my face and makes me look at her. I wave away the thought of kissing her. It'll just push her further away from me. "I'm sorry." She said.

"What are you saying that for?" I ask her.

"Do you really need to ask? Your head's really thick, Hana. You're hurt because of me. Because you saved me. That's what I'm apologizing for."

"That's it? I don't care about this wound. You're back, and you're here with me. If you're with me, then this is the best day of my life."


	3. Chapter 3

"Your house still looks the same." She says. I stay silent. After that battle at the school grounds, I offered her my house. You can say that I want her here. I'm so tired from running back and forth for Oxygen guy, plus my wound is really hurting now. Every step I take is heavier and more difficult than the last one. I don't think I can take another.

"I kind of insist on going to the hospital." She offers.

"But-"

"Not buts. Let's go." She starts dragging me.

"I can't walk anymore." I look around. I saw a sofa and I slump on it. After catching my breath, I lie on my stomach and let my arm dangle on the edge of the sofa. My eyes feel heavy. I drift to sleep.

I dream about me doing my secret training on the rooftop. I dash, slash, thrust, kick, pivot, swing. I always do that but I was shocked when I do routines I'd never done before. It's like this dream teaches me things to improve my battle skills and techniques. Alexander watches me from behind, yelling something I can't understand. I have _no_ idea why he's in my dream. As to how I see it, he teaches me the moves I'm doing in the dream. He was about to say something about Katja-sama when it blacked out.

I was waken by the searing pain of my wound. I try to get up but Katja-sama held me down. I held my breath.

"Lie still." She orders. She's stitching me. How sweet. I grimace and slightly writhe in pain, clenching the sofa as I try to lie still. Not sweet at all. She stops. I look at her and remember she's beat and tired.

"It's finished. Now take a rest." I'm taken aback by her comments lately.

"My bed." I croak.

"What about it?"

"Use my bed. This sofa's enough for me. There's a bath in my room, in case you forgot."

"Right," She hesitates for a moment and said, "Thanks."

I smile at her. She punches me in the arm and I immediately feign intense pain. She apologizes to me and I wink at her. She stares at me for a while before turning her head away from me, standing up to stride off to my room. Thought she would slap me. I gaze at her as she walks away until she reaches my bedroom door. For a brief moment, as she turns to close the door, I can see her a little flustered. Bet she's so tired she's turning red. I chuckled to myself. I guess she bore all that pain while stitching me. The door closes with a click. I let myself drift off to sleep again.

Annoying as it might be, Alexander had already finished talking when the dream came back. I begged him to repeat what he said but he just shakes his head and shrugs. He holds the railings and manipulates the iron within, turning it into a menacing scythe. I see myself step back. He performs a fighting stance and mouths, "Prepare yourself." I raise my dagger, which is a foot long, and flip it, like I always do. I hold it horizontally. We charge at each other until we're a foot apart. Before everything is black again, he whispers something to me.

"Learn how to fight. What you do is for Ekaterina."

Further dreams are not interesting anymore.

I wake up early today. It's Saturday, so there's no rush. I look at my bedroom, opening the door for a peek. She's soundly asleep. That's a relief. Maybe I should try buying delicious food today. I'm a bad cook. I close the door with a soft click.

I dress myself up in jeans and ordinary shirt with a wool jacket on top of it. It's damn getting cold. I went out to the streets. I'm back to my apartment carrying with me a cake, two large bottles of softdrinks, and some Russian food I don't know. I have no idea if she eats those kind of things. I pull an apron and tied the laces with difficulty, but I managed. Every Saturday, I try cooking something, although the result is always the same: Failed. I heat the pan and pour oil on it. I busy myself peeling and chopping carrots and thinning cabbage for about five minutes when something lit up.

I utter a shrill cry. "Fire!" I scream. I was frantic I forgot about putting out the flames. I have to do something before the fire starts to spread. When I turned around to roam around, still frantically thinking of what to do, someone tosses a gallon-worth of water to the fire, including me who gets in the way. I stand shocked and freezing. Katja-sama gasps for air before shouting at me, making me jump.

"What the hell are you doing, Hana?!"

"Sorry," I start apologizing, "I-I tried to cook."

She snorted. Like the night before, she refuses to look at me in the eyes. I even thought we're back to being friends. I even thought I had the chance to rebuild our relationship. I'll do everything I have to just to make it up to her, even though I'm the one who had been hurt, not her.

"I'm really sorry." I hug her, but as soon as I did, she flinches and pushes me hard that I stumbled backwards. She gasps, putting her hands over her nose and mouth. "I. . Forgive me." She again turns her head away from me, briefly running her wrist across her mouth. She marches away from me and dashes out of my apartment. I slump on the floor. I've pushed her away from me again, and now she's further than ever. I put my hands on my face and cry.

_What have I done?_


	4. Chapter 4

She came back five o'clock in the afternoon yet I'm still here, sitting on the floor. Silence befalls on the two of us. I have no idea if she's hungry or what, so I speak up first.

"The cake is in the fridge. Same goes for the drinks. Your Russian food is on the table, by the way. I don't know if you eat them, but I hope you do."

She flips over the cover and scans the food on the table. She looks back at me. I can't tell if she's concerned about me or what. What an unpredictable queen.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" She asks me. I was silent for a while, not sure what to say. I didn't see that question coming. I nod.

"Yes. I already have."

"But," She pauses for about five seconds and continues, "It doesn't look like you even left you're place there."

She's right. I stand and brush the dust off my butt. She sits on one of the chairs around the dining table. She's hungry, I mean, look at her. She might pounce on the food and wolf it down any minute now. I smile to myself. I wonder how I still manage to smile with all this things happening right now. Katja-sama changed. She used to hurt me a lot before. I mean, a lot _lot_, if that even makes sense. But now she just shouts at me and just being mean. A big, sudden change of attitude. I still wonder if my chances with her are slim. You know, being together. God, I need to stop thinking of this. No matter how hard she hits me, I still love her. I guess that is the true power of love. Or so I think. Or is it slave love?

I sit on the couch and run my laptop to life. I check out my blog, scanning for recent messages from my friend. There was one, sent a week ago.

**FORSAKEN ANGEL:**

** Hey, Crest? You still out there? You haven't been active these past days. I hope you're fine. =)**

I almost smile. Forsaken was there to comfort me when Katja-sama left. I met her in a site about a month after Katja-sama went to Russia. They have similarities but she's nicer. She is also a resident of Russia, but unlike others, she's pretty fluent in English. I like her a lot. I told her about Katja-sama even if I do not know her real name, or what she looks like. We even exchanged numbers. I type back to her using my username, CrestFallen. I was so depressed when I was left alone, the reason my username's like that.

**CrestFallen:**

** I'm fine. She's here, Angel. The one I'm telling you about. And what's more, she's living in my house! But, we had a little fight a while ago. I don't know what to do.**

My shoulders relax at the sight of Angel's profile picture. A fallen angel: black wings, cruel eyes, seeking vengeance. But what I don't get is the crown above its head. Is that the "Ruler of The Fallen"? I lean away from the screen and sigh. I wonder if her name is really Angel? There should be some kind of connection. I slowly look back at Katja-sama who eats her food in a slow pace. Like a queen. She's holding the fork with her left hand. I cock my head sideways. I can't see her right hand, but I'm pretty sure she's poking something. I realize she was playing on a white tablet. She smiles to herself. She nervously looks around and pokes the tablet again. I wonder if she stole that? A beep came and I pivot my head back to the screen. Forsaken's reply.

**FORSAKEN ANGEL:**

** Don't worry, Crest. Whatever happens, I'm always here for you. I'll never leave your side again. And on Monday, I'll have something to confess so please pick up your phone when I call you. **

A confession? I wonder what that is. But I do look forward to it. She might be expecting a reply from me so I typed back to her. My reply was displayed on the screen and seeing it was sent, I logged out. I stand and stretch. I look around and eventually spotted my dagger. I fasten the strap around my right thigh and glance at Katja-sama for a second. I jump and run to her. She's. . .

"Katja-sama!" I yell.

"What's the matter with you?" She turns to me wearing an apron and her hair is tied in a cute ponytail instead of the usual pigtails. She looks at me with those mesmerizing eyes. Loose strands of hair fall in front of her face. She is so beautiful I almost faint.

"Why- Why are you washing the dishes?!" I spread out my hands and shake my head at the same time. This is SO unbelievable.

"What's so wrong about it?" She asks, though she starts taking off the gloves.

"What's wrong?" I snatch the gloves from her and put it on. " I'll tell you what's wrong. This is MY job. And besides, the thought of you washing the dishes with that outfit makes me-"

"Perverted." She finishes.

"How'd you know?"

"It's obvious."

Okay, I shouldn't have said that. She let out a sigh and walked to the living room. I start doing the dishes. I finished with my fingers wrinkled. I walk past the living room and as soon as I open the door, she asks me.

"Where are you going?"

"To the roof." I reply.

"For what reason?"

"Do I really have to answer?" I ask. I close the door behind me and went straight for the rooftop. Deja vu. Alexander is on the far corner, leaning on the railings with his arms crossed. His eyes are closed.

"Awaken the true power within. It wasn't pure chance the Magdalena of Thunder was passed on to you." He opens his eyes and looks at me. "It is destiny."

"Uh-huh. What's with the drama?"

" Shut up and control that power of yours." He holds the railings with his right hand and in an instant, it turns into a scythe. Like in the dream, I take a step away from him. I gulp.

"You're not gonna kill me, are you?"

"It depends whether you can survive my blows."

"You're joking! How am I suppose to do that? I can't just stand here and die!"

"Awaken your power." He rests his scythe on his shoulder. This is quite different from the dream. And if I remember it right, he was supposed to say something about Katja-sama before we exchange blows. I grit my teeth.

"This is supposed to be a training, not a deathmatch." I say. He shrugs at me. I pull my dagger shakily. He takes a step, then another. He gains speed and steps turn into a run. When we were about two feet away from each other, he whispers something I barely understood.

"Learn how to fight. What you do is for Ekaterina."

He swings his weapon and everything blacks out.


	5. Chapter 5

It felt forever to gain focus and consciousness. I blink twice. "Good. You're awake. Now Get up. Let's fight." He kicks my shin.

I sit up and shake my head. "I don't think I'm up to it." I look around. "How long am I out cold?"

"An hour."

"I thought my demise has come."

" I only hit you with the side of my scythe and yet you still lost consciousness." He murmurs.

"You hit me hard, idiot!" I yell at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get up. We have a fight to finish."

I get up, fazed. I sway sideways and Alexander chuckles. "Maybe we can continue it tomorrow, weakling? I think you really need rest. It's fine with me."

" Good, I've been waiting for that. I'm sorry to ask late but why are you here?" I pick up and sheathe my dagger. "And don't call me weakling."

"Been ordered to help you control that power."

"Oh, okay. I'll go now, then. I bet Mafuyu's missing you already." I turn away from him and start going down to my apartment.

"Why you little. . ." He shouts at me through gritted teeth. I can tell he's blushing without even looking at him.

I arrive outside and open the door. The lights are on and Katja-sama's sleeping on the couch. I slowly approach her to make sure I don't wake her up and kneel beside her. I never thought she can actually look kind and cuter and prettier. Her hair is still tied in a ponytail, loose strands of hair dangling infront of her face. I caressed her hair and I never noticed I was moving my face closer to hers until our noses almost touched. I hesitate for a moment and lower down my head to think straight. I've been waiting for this. Besides, this is once in a lifetime chance. I take a shaky breath, look up at her and kiss her gently on the lips. I hope she doesn't find out.

I carry her to my bedroom and put her down on the bed. As soon as I put her down she speaks up, startling me.

"Ah, you're here. I've been waiting for you." She mutters. Her breath smells sweet as sugar's.

"You were?" Aww, I'm moved.

" I was bored so I thought about making you do embarrassing things. No matter, I'm sleepy now."

"Oh, right. Sweet dreams, then."

I turn away and leave the room. I went to the couch, turn off the lights and lie on my back. I gently touch my lips and smile. I can't believe I did that. I did anyway. It took a while to feel drowsy, thinking of that moment just makes me sort of energentic. As soon as my eyes felt heavy I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up I automatically look at the clock. 9:00 A.M. I jackknife from the bed and run straight for the bath, grabbing a towel while running. I bang open the door and find my princess still sleeping. She was startled by the sudden movement and swiftly sits up. She looks at me and frowns.

"What's with you?" She asks me, going to sleep again.

"I'm late to school!" I tell her, opening the bathroom door. "I mean super late!"

"School?" She asks. She looks at me and I nod. I was about to close the bathroom door when closes her eyes and said,

"Idiot. It's Sunday today."

I stood there for more than a minute. I completely forgot it was Sunday. I was quite dumbfounded but since I'm here already, I close the bathroom door and bathe.

When I went out wiping me wet hair with a dry towel, Katja-sama is sitting on the bed, like, waiting expectantly for me. That sure sounds like a bluff. Anyway, I went for the closet and randomly pick clothes. I face her and beckon her to get out of the room. She cocks her head sideways and speaks up.

"Hmm? I want to see you dress up." Her eyes widened like she's surprised with what she said. I don't know who's startled more: me or her. What she said I'm expecting, but her reaction was quite rare. She composes herself and continues, "Fine, I'm going out."

I watch her as she left the room. I was smiling and I never realized it until I shake my head. I dress myself up with the smile still on my face. I went out of the room and I catch her worried and chewing her nail. I look at what's she's watching on the television and find out it was just ordinary news. I turn to her.

"First time to watch one?" It was obvious she was half listening.

"Huh? Oh, no. I don't like those boring shows."

"Yeah? Then whatcha so worried about?" She thinks for a while.

"Nothing. Besides, it's none of your business." She answers.

I shrug at her. Something rang and I look around. My cellphone. I search under the sofa but it's not there, it's near. I flip over the pillow and snatch the cellphone, quickly accepting the phone call.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Hana?"_ It was Miyuri.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"_Happy now?"_ I can hear her snicker.

"For what?" I ask her, making sure she knows I'm pissed.

"_Ekaterina, of course! Back at the jewelry shop, I hinted about her. I thought you get it. She's the transferee I was talking about!"_

"Uh-huh," I glance at Katja-sama, who raises an eyebrow at me. "Well, I didn't."

"_Goodness! Why are you so… Anyway, you're living in the same place, right?"_

"Yeah. What about it?" I can't surpass a smile so I let it be.

"_Nothing, really. You're smiling aren't you?"_

"No." I deny. _"You're lying!"_

"I'm not!" I insist. "I got to go now so bye." I said, quickly ending the call.

"Miyuri?" Katja-sama asks. I nod with a smile. She glares at me. I mouthed _What? _ But she just looks away from me. What was that supposed to mean?

"No way." I said to her. She flinches and looks back at me. " You're keeping a secret with her and you're worried she might tell me, isn't it?" I press her. She stares at me and then a wave of relief crosses her face a little too conspicuous. She smirks at me. "Yeah right."

Something's not right here. I shrug to myself, sit down and flip open my phone. I can't wait answering Forsaken's call. It's tomorrow, if I remember it right.

"I love you."

I spin around to see who spoke.


	6. Chapter 6

I jerk to the direction where but there's only Katja-sama behind me, reading a book that says "Powers in Elements." I wonder if they even get bored with those. Before I even realize it, she was staring at me. I gulp.

"Hey, have you just said anything recently? Like I love you or I miss you?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"No. I never said anything." She shakes her head. "You think I'll say such?"

I rub my temples and ask her again. "You sure?"

"Of course!" She closes the book. "What did it say?" I stare at her. "Not it. She." Her eyes widen a little, or maybe I'm just imagining it. Ah, no, it did. Or maybe it really didn't. Ugh, whatever.

"She said, "I love you.". But I'm sure she was talking to me, we're about a foot apart." Her hands turn to fists. I raise an eyebrow. I jumped when she slams her hand on the table. "Er, what's wrong?"

"Qwaser. That girl you're talking about. But why didn't I feel it?" She starts nibbling on her nail. I thought she was jealous. I was expecting too much.

She stands up and walks past me, going to the door. I quickly grab her wrist. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna kill her." What? Maybe I was right after all! Maybe she's really jealous! She quizzically looks at my reaction and adds, "Don't get excited there. This isn't for you, silly. It's my job." I salute and answer, "Yes, ma'am."

Tell me, just how many times do I have to take back what I say?

I let her go and she strides to the door, putting her hand in her jacket, the other on her throat,or so I think. (Yeah, that's right. She's wearing a commoner's clothes. Oh, and of course blue pants. Try picturing it, it'll look good. But don't picture her with leather jacket, 'kay?) As soon as she closes the door my cell phone rings. I pick it up and look at the screen. It's Forsaken Angel. My heart starts beating fast. This is the first time we'll ever talk. I wonder what her voice's like? I accepted the call.

"Uhm, Hey?" I said.

"Hey, Crest. How are you?" God, what an angelic voice!

"Pretty please, I'm feelin' great! By the way, nice voice."

"Uh yeah, thanks. Anyway,this cannot wait any longer. I need to confess now." Okay… This is it.

"Go on. I'm listening." She takes a long breath and exhales deeply.

"You see, I'm-" Something exploded behind me so loud I was unable to further hear what she's saying. Rubbles flew to every direction and I ducked before a large one hit me square in the face.

"Angel, I'll just call you later, 'kay?" I shouted through the chaos. "I just need to fix things here!" Without waiting for her reply, I ended the call. Tsk, what timing.

At the big hole in the wall, a little girl walks toward me, stepping on rubbles. " Come with us, Magdalena of Thunder." I recognized her as soon as she got out of the mist. It was the Qwaser of Hydrogen. No wonder it's sort of humid.

Instinctively, I reach for my dagger at the table but before I even reach it, she blasted me with water. I was pushed to the door and as I was about to hit it, it bursts open, quite fleeting. It hit my spine and the back of my head strong. I fell all curled up twitching in intense pain. Katja-sama steps out and she was shock when she saw me lying on the floor.

"Wrong timing." I croak. She apologizes to me and faces our enemy.

"This is not your business, copper wire." Our enemy breathes. Katja-sama's hands are clenched to fists. I would have laughed when she said copper wire, but I'd rather cry with the pain. She charges and I can hear her whisper to our enemy, "Don't call me that ever again or I'll electrify you to death, you swamp water." Either I laughed or cried.

After that conversation, they exchange blows at each other I can't follow. So instead of watching, I slowly reach for my dagger as I try ignoring the pain. I grab it as soon as I was close and I stood up, charge, and jump at the little pink-haired girl. A spear of water was thrown at me, the other at my master, which she easily deflected. Me, suspended in the air, had to veer away from the spear before it hits me, but it caught my right arm and created a long, deep gash on it. I grimace in pain. I somersault backwards and land on my feet.

We dodged for half an hour without even landing even a single blow on that little girl. Good thing the apartment's deserted. So far, I acquired a long gash on my right arm, and two deep ones on my back, shaped like an x.

At the corner of my eye, I see Anastasia appear out of nowhere, making me relieved. Our enemy quickly powered up a hydro pump for us and I'm back at the door again.

"Just give up, Puppeteer, and let me take that girl of yours." The Qwaser of Hydrogen said through her mask. Katja-sama just grits her teeth.

I'm starting to get ticked off and tired of this. I want to end this. Something golden lit up and I look down, realizing it was the mark on my thigh. How was I able to turn it on? Anastasia charges with amazing speed and tackles the Qwaser far, about hundreds of yards away from us. But the tiny figure got up easily and is already walking towards us, with a big wave of water behind her.

Gradually, I felt a rush of power and with it the gradual loss of self-control. I can't explain it, but I feel the pupils of my eyes turn gold.

"Hana, hold on!" Katja-sama shakes me by my shoulders. "Listen, I want you to create a force field that covers the two of us, so we won't burn up, got that?"

"How?" I manage to ask, feeling myself about to give away.

"I don't know! Think of it!"

"But I can't—"

"Just do it, you're wasting too much time!" When I look back, she's about half nearer than before, with the crashing waves ready to swallow us still behind her, waiting to be unleashed. I start thinking as straight as I can.

_Come on, I want a force field, a force field, a. . ._

I can hear the waves crashing louder and closer, but what I never expected is for my master to be so scared beside me, staring up at the big, crashing waves, taking short breaths. I thought she was the kind of girl you can't scare with anything. I always thought of her fearless character. She shouts my name, pleading to create a invisible shield or else, well, we'll drown or electrocute ourselves. Before I completely lost my mind, I was able to look closely at her, and I find myself watching her tears fall. I don't want to see any more of it. I concentrate harder this time and pleaded to myself.

_Please,protect Katja-sama. I just can't stand hearing that kind of voice. Save her._

_Is that what you truly wish?_ Someone whispers to me. I answered without hesitation.

_Yes. I won't be able to forgive myself if she gets hurt._

_I am in your command, Master. _The fading voice replied to me, and everything was black.

When I woke up, everything was white.

First impression: Heaven. A little exaggerated.

Realization: Heaven is never a square room, with a bed to rest on, and with a beautiful lady sleeping beside you.

I sit up and look at my right arm. The wound is gone. I touch my back and run my fingers on it. No trace. I jump from bed and stretch. Looking around, I accidentally spot a dagger, which must be mine, so I took it and strap it on my thigh. I almost had a heart attack when something rang. At first, I thought it was my cell phone, but the ringtone is different. I search for it, following the occasional rings, then I stop near Katja-sama, who's still sleeping on her chair. She's supposed to be awake by the time the cell phone rang. Another ring. I flip over the blanket and beneath it is a pink cell. Must be hers. The phone stops ringing. I flip it open and I read something like _estfa _when Katja-sama's eyes snap open and snatch the phone from me.

"This is my possession. Thus you are not allowed to touch it." She snarls at me, but I can't feel her authority. Why am I not trembling? But I agreed with her.

"Sure, but what's estfa?" I slowly ask.

"Estfa?" She thinks about it, and replies, "I don't know what you're talking about." Even with this said, I know she has a clue about it. But I'll let her go for today.

"And thanks for going wild yesterday." She rubs her neck, the way other people do when they're shy.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't remember. If your power didn't kick in, we would've died there."

"Yeah? What happened?" I sit on the bed cross-legged and look at her expectantly.

"I really thought I'd die there, but when we were about to get swallowed, well, you stood up, your eyes golden and spoke up in a trance." I nod twice.

"And then?"

"You said, "Stop.", and then the wave did. You held up your hand,as if holding something, then slowly closing it, that girl clutches her chest, so I assume you hold her heart at a distance. Then you suddenly closed your hand into fists and she dropped dead and turn to nothing."

"That's cool!" I exclaim. "I never thought I could actually do that!"

"Yeah." She says, looking away from me. I move closer to her and ask, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Okay, she wouldn't be telling me anyway.

"Wait, you said yesterday, right? So it's Monday today." She rests her back on her chair with her arms crossed.

"Then. ." I look around, "I missed Forsaken's call." I'm always having bad luck. Katja-sama did not reply, and she didn't look at me.

"Didn't she call you yesterday?" She pouts.

"Yeah, but I need to cut it off to-" Wait. That's not right.

"How'd you know?" I throw to her this question.

"Well," standing up, she stretches and continues, "**I AM** your master. I know everything."

"Perhaps you know her? I really want to meet her." She grits her teeth.

"What if **I** do?" Her tone is…

"Wait a second. Why are you getting mad at me? I'm just asking!" I shout at her.

"I am not angry!" She thunders back at me and I shake my head in exasperation.

"Face it Katja-sama, you're jealous!" She stood silent, her eyes ablaze, almost literally.

"Oh yeah?! Tell me, why would I be?" She growls at me.

"Because you are gradually falling in love with me! Stop being stubborn and confess, you're never a scaredy cat!"

Then everything happened so sudden. She slaps me real hard, it would have broken my face. Then when I turn to face her, she was gone. My heart's beating fast. I can't control my anger. I punch the wall with all my strength. I let myself fall. _All I ever wanted was to hear you say you love me, that was all I ever asked. Why? Why can't you say it? Or is it more appropriate to ask, "Why can't you love me?"_

A rush of power courses throughout my body.

"I never should have let myself fall in love in the first place. I never should have saved her. I never should have let myself get closer to her." _I. . ._

" I never should have."


End file.
